


一抔阳光【中下】

by guitangyuan_00



Category: Super-Vocal/声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00





	一抔阳光【中下】

“我走了！”蔡程昱脸蛋红扑扑的，拿着一个装了书的包袱去放羊。  
郑云龙点点头，又低下头去给阿云嘎补衣服。贾凡不在家里了，这种事又落在郑云龙的肩上。可他根本不会这些，贾凡是跟着郑云龙的母亲学的这些。  
阿云嘎看他扎了手又心疼，抢过来自己缝起来。郑云龙坐在一边帮不上忙，就坐在旁边扯开嗓子唱歌，慵懒的声调在帐子里飘起来。张超他们就一堆堆走到郑云龙身边，撑着头或者靠在哥哥弟弟身上，听他唱歌。尽管他们最小的都有十六岁了，可他们还是喜欢这样去听母亲唱歌。  
阿云嘎止不住的傻笑，望着自己的几个孩子和他的爱人。把自己缝进去的线一扯，一切都合起来了。他放下衣服，跟着郑云龙一起唱。  
幸福就这样简单的充满了一个住过八个人的大帐房。  
唱累了就停下，坐着喝奶茶。  
黄子在等高杨经过这里。高杨差不多这个时间要经过他家门口。他焦急的站在帐前等待。密集的马蹄声像细雨一样打在他的心口，他听见一声清亮的吆喝。  
是高杨！  
黄子冲出帐子去寻他。就看见高杨笑眯眯的走过来，“几日不见，阿黄没学到知识反倒把墨吃了。”  
“羊！”黄子气急败坏的叫他。  
高杨还是笑眯眯的，完全不怕他气这个。手里拿着什么，银晃晃的。  
“你带了什么给我?”“银链子。”高杨伸出手来给他看细细的银链子。  
黄子心里喜欢的紧，可嘴上偏要说“我已经有了银镯子啦！”然后扬起手来叫他看。  
高杨看他戴了十六年怎么会不知道。只是让他坐下，把链子系在他的脚踝。黄子明白了这是脚链子，可心里愁，一穿上靴子就看不见了。他老喜欢了，他想叫别人看看高杨送他的这个东西多么好看。  
“拴住你这个到处乱跑的小东西。”  
“略略略”黄子对着他做鬼脸。看着脚上的银链子喜欢得不得了。  
张超站在一旁不由得摇头，这还没有嫁人呢，胳膊肘子就往外拐了。  
高杨让黄子站起身来把人整个抱在怀里，小孩儿比他小上一圈，堪堪抱在怀里正好。黄子身上还是什么味道也没有。他深深吸一口气，只有一股淡淡的奶香。  
“你又要走?”黄子闷闷的问他。  
“嗯。回来呆一天便又走。”他抱紧小孩儿。  
“我好想你。”“我也是。”  
高杨放开他，手扶着他的肩，轻轻的吻了他的嘴角。弄得黄子脸红去推他。“你快走吧，王叔叔看着呢。”  
“叫他看……”高杨用额头顶着他的额头，“他儿子和他未来的儿媳调情他怎么会搅和。”  
“你！”黄子瞪大眼睛，又软下来，嘟囔着“我可没答应你…”  
“好，好，阿黄等我来提亲。到时候答应也不迟。”高杨这才捧着他的脸亲了一大口。“那我走了。”  
“你赶紧走吧！真讨厌！”黄子嘴硬的说，推开他跑进帐房里。高杨站在原地看着他进去了好一会，才带着脸上压不住的笑去牵了马。  
王晰站在一旁叹气，阿云嘎这混球的孩子怎么就勾了他家儿子的魂呢?要不是深深说要是他不同意这门亲事不然就与他分房睡，他才不会答应。  
“收了东西明日又要走，辛苦了。”王晰对高杨说。  
“没事，我理应帮父亲做这个。”高杨翻身上马，和王晰一同往家里赶。谁想到这一走就是半个月。黄子站在帐门口望眼欲穿也没望到他的情哥哥。他只好跑去贾凡那里让贾凡教他绣花教他做衣裳，让他的好大哥陪他做嫁妆。他做的衣服都不怎么样，总是能穿的。绣的花也不太高明，漏针脚又绣错，看起来总是怪怪的。  
终于有点恼了。放下来跟自己赌气。  
贾凡也停下手上的活去问他做什么这样浮躁。  
“凡凡，你说，高杨讨了我回家，我能帮他做什么，我茶都做不好，衣服也做的很差，绣花也不好看，衣服也不太会洗，又不会打扮，还是一个没有分化的小孩子。他讨我回家做什么?”  
贾凡心里发笑，原来在恼这个。“你问我做什么?怎么不问你的高杨哥哥?”  
黄子噘着嘴不说话。贾凡剥了一颗奶糖给他，把糖纸展平收到铁盒子里。现在铁盒子已经有七八个了，满满的全部是陆宇鹏给他的糖果剥下来的。“你呀！想这些做什么。高杨喜欢你，管你会不会做茶，会不会做好衣裳，或者会不会洗衣裳会不会打扮。他喜欢你，是你就足够了，没有什么附属条件。你看妈妈也什么都不会，爸爸还是那样爱他。还不是生了我们六个好好的过了那么些年的日子。”  
黄子低头用针嗤嗤的扎着毛毡不说话。  
“高杨都不怕你一辈子不分化要来娶你，你有什么好怕的，只管嫁过去。”贾凡揉揉他的头发，蓬松的触感让他想起了抱小羊羔。转眼间弟弟也要嫁人了。贾凡有点感慨。送走了黄子在账里点了灯等陆宇鹏回家。  
年轻的Alpha冲进账里要抱他。他无奈的任人把头埋在他胸口。可是笑意压不住，嘴角就是翘着。  
“鹏鹏，黄子也要嫁人啦。”  
“这么快？”陆宇鹏没有抬头，闷闷的窝在他怀里，“我还觉得他才那么小一个呢。”

 

“要嫁人啦。”  
郑云龙坐在帐子里叹气，拉着阿云嘎说，“你说怎么最小的反而这么快就嫁啦？”  
“因为这是天赐的好姻缘。”阿云嘎打一碗茶给他。“高杨，是个好孩子。”  
“嗯。”  
张超站在帐外面听见了，叹口气。他都还没找到他的Omega，结果老幺就要嫁给高杨了。说曹操曹操到，黄子回到家里，把包袱里自己缝的东西拿下来让张超接着，他去拴马。  
张超随便翻了翻。只觉得高杨可怜。  
结果黄子安顿好了马飞奔过来从里面拿出一件褂子给他，说这是给他的。他特别嫌弃，但是还是撑不住老幺的撒娇发脾气攻势，收下了。  
我是不会穿的。张超腹诽着。  
然后黄子又兴冲冲的抱着他缝的那些东西去给父亲母亲看。阿云嘎直夸他进步大。他特别开心，炫耀一圈又抱回自己账里继续缝他的。  
谁也没想到当夜会有什么事情发生。  
高杨当夜刚好后王晰一脚赶回家下了雨，去云家避雨，夜深了他们让他留下来。他便乖顺的答应了。让左看右看寻不到黄子。便去他账里看。  
黄子的帐子里乱糟糟的，给高杨做的衣服遍地乱放，针线盒摆在台子上。高杨好像闻到一股属于阳光的味道。他说不清那是什么味道。但是他认定那就是阳光的味道。他看了看没有看到黄子，便走进去，一边把毛毡上的衣服一件一件的捡起来，突然看见黄子躺在地上，眼睛湿漉漉亮晶晶的失了真，他去摸了一下，皮肤烫烫的。有点低烧的迹象。那股属于阳光的味道更加的浓郁起来。  
“阿黄……”  
黄子颤抖的缩进高杨的怀里，一切发生的又突然却理所应当恰到好处。  
高杨解开小孩儿的衣袍去摸他肖想了很久的少年躯体。黄子浑身是汗水，加上高杨的信息素是雨水的味道，整个帐子都是湿漉漉的泡在水里一样。高杨先是吻了他，与平时不太一样，他这回不止是唇贴唇了。黄子感觉高杨伸出了他软热的舌头去舔舐他的嘴唇，他还探进来去缠他的舌头，牙齿蹭咬他的下唇，如此吮吸他嘴里的空气，不一会就把小孩儿弄得气喘吁吁的软趴趴的靠在他身上。衣服全部都给扒干净了给高杨摁在地上继续这种绵长吻。小孩儿用手去扯高杨的衣服，却怎么都扯不开。高杨引着他把他的带子解开了，松松垮垮的直接被黄子扒干净往他怀里钻。高杨把人抱起来去塌上。  
黄子眼泪迷蒙的，迷迷糊糊的叫他。他一句一句答应他，低下头去吮他的乳头，另一边也用手指去碰。本来就在发情期敏感的很，这下身体更是泛着粉红，挺着胸膛要他赶紧做。高杨往下去摸，湿濡濡的沾了他一手的水。  
“阿黄……好湿…”  
小孩儿臊的不敢看他。被高杨的手指插的支支吾吾的。缩着一团，身体紧绷绷的。高杨安抚他，要他放松。他又慢慢的软下来，突然就变成了一个更大更硬更烫的东西，被高杨掰开了腿直直的往里面捅。黄子发出一声高昂的呻吟直接射了出来。  
“阿黄声音真好听…”高杨故意去咬他耳根子，开始磨磨蹭蹭的动起来，弄得黄子在怀里不住的颤抖，又痒又磨人，高杨慢慢吞吞的多蹭了几下突然对上一个点弄得黄子从射精的余韵里生生被拉回来，陌生的快感攀上他的身体，随着高杨用力的顶弄攀上巅峰，他紧紧的拽着被单的手被高杨握在手里十指相扣。高杨开始快速的抽动，初经人事的Omega哪里禁得起这样的动作，只能哭着求他慢些。  
眼泪不住的流，他呜咽着呻吟，打着哭腔去骂高杨混蛋。却换来高杨更加凶猛的攻势，被钉在床上操得话都说不出来。  
高杨才不温柔。黄子被高杨操的迷迷糊糊的想。可高杨又十足温柔。  
太矛盾了。  
高杨用力的顶了他一下，声音沙哑的喘息着问他在想什么，这种时候分心是会被做到脱水的。他给顶得浑身一颤，软成一滩水。被高杨掰着臀肉凶猛的进攻。他实在受不住了，便软下来脆生生的叫高杨哥哥。高杨用力一顶，黄子直眼冒金星，脑袋里一片空白疼得他去咬高杨的肩膀。然后是潮涌一样丰盈的快感铺天盖地的要包围他。他溺死一样啃咬高杨的脖颈，上面全部是红红的痕迹。  
生殖腔又热又软，吸着高杨，他正犹豫要不要射进去。黄子哭着求他给他，要他全部射给他。  
“阿黄…阿黄还小，就要做妈妈吗？”  
“我…我想要…羊的小孩，我…我……可以。”  
高杨就遵从了他的小恋人的哭诉，将精液如数射在里面，一面咬住他的腺体，湿润的雨水的带着淡淡的灰尘的味道注入黄子的腺体。生殖腔滚烫又柔软，精液凉凉的让黄子浑身发颤。  
两个人抱在一起感受身体里属于两个人的羁绊慢慢成结。高杨去吻黄子通红的眼角。  
两个人累的睡着了。  
第二天黄子觉得腰酸背痛，站起来腿都发抖。出了帐子就是哥哥们玩味的眼神，臊得他想钻进土里。他昨天晚上没有压抑，叫得声音虽然不大，但是仔细听还是听得到的。高杨起了床没看见黄子，出了帐子寻他的恋人。把人抱回帐子里睡回笼觉。听见张超他们对着他脖颈上的咬痕吹口哨，回头瞪了一眼，便不理睬了。回到塌上抱着黄子亲了一会儿又把人搂在怀里睡了。


End file.
